Currently, an enterprise application system may include an enterprise communication platform, a UC system and the like. The enterprise communication platform and the UC system provide convenience for enterprise staffs. For example, the enterprise staffs may make calls to each other through the enterprise communication platform and request multimedia meetings through the UC system.
When using the enterprise communication platform or the UC system, an enterprise staff needs to search a phone number book to find a target phone number, and then input the found target phone number into the enterprise communication platform or the UC system by pressing keys manually, so as to realize corresponding communications.
In order to facilitate usability of the enterprise application system, some improvements have been made to the enterprise application system, so that the enterprise application system can be operated correspondingly based on voice commands of the enterprise staffs. However, the above-mentioned improvements result in complicated architectures and workflows of the enterprise application system as well as difficult designs.